falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amy LeBlanc
Amy LeBlanc is a shy Cajun ghoul who lives in The Rose, and she is married to Robert LeBlanc. The two of them help operate the Old Magnolia Bar, with Amy taking a less active role. Biography Pre-War Amy LeBlanc was born Amy Gaudet in 2049 to Siegfried Gaudet and Georgia Gaudet. Born in Lake Charles, Louisiana, Amy was born into a very prestigious and traditional Cajun family. She was spoiled and coddled throughout her entire childhood, even as the world rapidly disintegrated. Amy grew up reserved but polite, preferring a good book to playing outside. Eventually, Amy’s mother Georgia forced her to do something outside which turned out to be gardening, an activity Amy would do for the rest of her life in some form or another. Amy was put through the wringer of several prestigious private schools as she grew up. This was not due to any misbehavior on Amy’s part but because her parents were rarely satisfied with the school’s level of education. As a result, Amy had difficulty making friends as a child. Things improved when Amy got in high school, and she made friends with Nicole Rosette, who would open Amy up a bit more by being very outgoing. However, Amy still guarded herself against too much contact with strangers. Nicole and Amy would remain good friends even through college. Amy went to Louisiana State University in Baton Rouge, and she finally was forced to open up to the world, being away from her doting parents without anyone of “good breeding” who spoke Cajun French. That scared Amy greatly, and she retreated into her studies, away from wanton frat boys and whorish sorority girls. The only social events Amy went to were charity drives and parties Nicole dragged her into. As her college days went on, Amy decided to get a Ph.D. in Biomedical Engineering, and she would try to become a scientist for the US government. Her parents disapproved of the fact Amy wanted to be a scientist but still funded her education. Things to be looking bad for Amy by 2077 however, as Amy’s eight-year education turned into eleven years. Amy was feeling depressed by her reality and felt like her internal clock was ticking ever louder. To make things worse, the situation in Baton Rouge had deteriorated with riots and food shortages becoming common. Amy’s parents urged her to return home, but she refused them. She was living on campus, and her decision was final. The Great War October 23, 2077 came with a bang for Amy Gaudet. Though Baton Rouge did not taste any atomic fire, word of the nuclear exchange sparked absolute chaos in the city. Riots, murders, and rape skyrocketed in the initial aftermath of the bombings. The campus of LSU was not excluded from this violence, with gangs of nihilistic students roaming around the college venting their frustrations on what appeared to be a dying world. Amy initially rode out this violence by locking her dorm door and acting like nothing was wrong. After all, Amy had food and water for quite a while, and she rationalized that she could “take care of herself”. Amy’s little delusion was shattered two days later as she heard a furious knocking on her door. It was her friend Nicole, and she was screaming for Amy to open up. Amy, confused and slightly scared, opened up only for two people to scramble in and yell for her to lock the door immediately. She did that only to quickly have a great force slam into the door, causing Amy to recoil. The person outside collided with the door several more times, yelling expletives the whole time, until the noise stopped. Amy quickly took Nicole aside and asked who the other girl was. Nicole told Amy a long yarn about how the girl, named Carmen, had gotten an abortion against her boyfriend’s wishes before the bombs had dropped and Nicole had been housing her until she was safe again. After chaos began, the boyfriend got his rifle and went after Carmen. Nicole was with Carmen, and they both went for Amy’s dorm room, as Nicole trusted Amy. However, Amy was disgusted by Nicole inviting someone who had performed an abortion into her space, and she began to go off on her friend for bringing “a murderous whore” into her room. As the two began to argue, the angry boyfriend returned with a fire ax and started to hack through Amy’s door. This heightened the sense of urgency and Nicole decided they needed to leave, now. The only way out was through the second story window. After some encouragement, all three women jumped. Nicole broke her neck on impact by some tragic twist of fate, and Amy found herself on the ground with the “murderous whore” Carmen and a corpse. Not wanting to stick around and deal with things (or get murdered), Amy quickly split from Carmen and fled the chaos of Baton Rouge. The National Guardsmen still in the city shot to kill regardless of intent to harm, and Amy barely escaped with her life. She made her way out of Baton Rouge, escaping the violence of the city. Post-War Amy Gaudet holed up in a shed on the outskirts of Baton Rouge soon after leaving LSU and barricaded herself inside. Amy did not want to deal with the broken world outside or confront the fact just about everybody she knew before the war were probably dead. She stayed there for about a year in relative safety, scavenging and trying to live as she did before. She survived on scavenged food and rainwater. In that time, Amy mostly hid from raiders and mutants who roamed outside. She was afraid of the new wasteland and just wanted it all to go away. If no one had coaxed her out of that shed (and she could have made a garden), Amy might have stayed there forever. That was until one day in 2078, when a soothing voice with a Cajun accent asked if there was anyone inside the shed. Amy stayed quiet for a while the figure outside roamed around the shed and eventually sat down against one of the walls. This action put Amy on edge even more until she began to hear singing. The man outside was singing Parlez-Nous a Boire, a song Amy recognized from her youth. At that moment, Amy came to trust the man for some reason or another and opened the door to her shed to greet him. Amy was shocked to meet a ghoul outside her shed, who was friendly despite his ghastly appearance. Contrary to what all her instincts told her, Amy invited the ghoul in “for a bite to eat”. The ghoul accepted, introducing himself as Robert. In the coming days, Amy and Robert got to know one another better. Amy served her last reserves of food, and they talked for hours in the cramped little shed. Robert told his story of wandering Louisiana’s blasted landscape while Amy told of her relatively more mundane experiences since the bombs fell (excluding her abandonment of her dead friend’s friend). Robert was impressed that Amy managed to persist for so long and told her she was a survivor, like him. With that, Robert invited Amy to join him on the road to find a safe space, away from the devastation of war. Amy was at that point sort of enamored with Robert and accepted his request. They left soon afterwards, never to return to that little shed. Amy’s early days on the road were the most difficult of her life. Robert helped her along on their journey but was unable to prevent her eventual ghoulification. The strong background radiation in the early days after the Great War was enough to transform Amy into a ghoul just like Robert. That threw Amy into a depression that Robert carried her through until they came to Butte La Rose. When they arrived at the Rose, Robert and Amy were greeted by Robert’s childhood friend Tommy, also a ghoul. Tommy was overjoyed to see them and assumed the two to be married or at least a couple. Both Robert and Amy finally recognized their attraction for each and said they were married, becoming the LeBlancs. The LeBlanc's little wedding was quaint but nice, even by Amy's previously high standard of what would happen when she was married. The only other people in attendance were Tommy Melancon and some random drifter. After the wedding, Amy interacted with Tommy very little and mostly left Robert to deal with him. Most of Amy's time was spent fixing up the LeBlanc's new ramshackle house and planting a new garden. Amy interacted with Tommy more when planting the garden, as she needed seeds for flowers and vegetables. The two got to know each other much better, and Amy came to appreciate Tommy's simple but honest nature. He may not be as clever as Robert, but he was a good man nonetheless. Tommy became one of the few people Amy trusts besides Robert. The process of getting The Rose in shape was a tough one but had to be done. The 2080s was mostly spent rebuilding the town. Amy spent little time outside her house but pitched in when she could. Amy's fear of going outside was mostly due to her growing sense of denial that the apocalypse had happened at all. It was so much more comfortable to just convince yourself nothing had happened. This illusion was shattered more or less with the arrival of more ghouls to The Rose. Trevor DeWitt and Missy Duval came to The Rose largely without Amy ever seeing them. The only times she had to interact with them was when they met for a council. She preferred to stay inside and over time lost track of time passing. The only notable events that ever seemed to happen were her birthday and the occasional swamper attack. The first thing in a long time that really shook Amy's world was the opening of the Old Magnolia Bar. Robert opened the bar to interact more with The Rose's new human inhabitants. Robert forced Amy to also work at the bar to interact with people on a near daily basis. Amy was put out of her comfort zone but remained comfortable enough. She tries to interact with wastelanders as little as possible, seeing them as dirty and uncivilized. Currently, Amy LeBlanc holds a privileged position as one of The Rose’s town councilors and the joint owner of the Old Magnolia Bar. She has the life she chose and is content with her decision. As long as Amy can still wear her pretty clothes, tend to her garden, and remain with Robert, she is happy. Amy’s “monstrous” appearance and her inability to have children bug her on occasion, but she has largely gotten over it. Her faith in God and Robert’s abilities overrides any of her doubts. Personality Amy LeBlanc was already withdrawn before the bombs dropped and only became more so after the world fell apart. She rarely acknowledges the broken state of the world and rarely leaves her home, being a bit of a homebody. She sometimes drinks to cope with what has happened. Amy’s cautious nature is what has kept her and Robert alive this long. The only reason Amy still goes outside is to help others (most often Robert), work behind the bar, or take part in her role as a town councilor. The Old World (not just before the war) still looms large in Amy’s mind. As a result, she has a traditional outlook on life, much more than Robert. Amy is a very religious person and holds her Catholic faith in great reverence. She also has a very negative perception of “savages”, communists, and sexuality in general. Amy is also bilingual in English and Cajun French just like Robert, using uses both languages fluidly in her speech. The couple’s habit of doing this has led to much confusion over the years with outsiders who often do not understand them. Luckily, the LeBlanc’s friendly disposition usually overcomes language barriers. Appearance Even though she has been ghoulified, Amy LeBlanc has retained at least some of her looks. She is quite cute for a ghoul, and her almost uniformly green skin helps. However, Amy hates her appearance and especially despises her baldness, never being seen without a hat or a bandage. Amy could never look at her naked body in the mirror and constantly needs Robert for validation. Equipment Amy LeBlanc’s wardrobe is everything to her, and she has a lot of clothes. Her most preferred clothes are dresses, which she either gets from Robert’s scavenging or makes herself. Amy loves her dresses and would never think of selling them, to Robert’s frustration. Quotes By About Category:Ghouls